Keeping safety measures in mind, generally, seat belts are provided in an automobile for securing an occupant on a seat of the automobile. Conventional seat belts are generally designed to secure the occupant against injuries that may result from sudden movements or accidents of the automobile. More often than not, many occupants may forget to fasten the conventional seat belts while driving. Some other occupants may refuse to fasten the conventional seat belts while driving. Such negligence of forgetting or refusing to fasten the conventional seat belt may lead to serious injuries to the occupants in case of the sudden movements or the accidents of the automobile.
Accordingly, there exists a need of a safety system that encourages the occupants to fasten the conventional seat belts for operating an automobile, to avoid serious injuries that may cause during sudden movements or accidents of the automobile.